Automatic speech recognition may refer to the transcription, by a computing device, of spoken language into readable text. Some speech recognition (SR) systems use “training” where a speaker may read sections of text into the SR system. These systems are often configured to analyze the person's specific voice and use it to fine tune the recognition of that person's speech, resulting in more accurate transcription. Further, many speech recognition systems may include one or more databases of information that may be searched in accordance with a user's spoken words. Some of these systems may include a search refinement process in order to more effectively identify the subject matter that the user is interested in obtaining